Crónicas de una neófita llamada Bella
by ayerim
Summary: Crónicas de una neófita llamada Bella, pretende contar las aventuras de Bella 4 años despues de su conversion como vampira. Bella es mucho mas que una vampira ama de casa. Personajes propiedad de Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

Crónicas de una neófita llamada Bella

1.-Recapitulacion: Nadaría en mí propio vomito.

¿Los vampiros sufren nauseas? Porque yo sí. Empiezan como un retortijón que va subiendo de mi estomago a mi garganta, avanzando poco a poco hasta que, justo en mi tráquea, se transforma en una nausea espantosa que no falla en llegar acompañada por la sensación de vomito, pero, se detiene, nada sale expulsado por mi cuerpo y, aunque así fuera ¿que saldría de el? ¿Sangre?

La verdad no podría saberlo, aunque sería un agregado mas a mi lista de "Rarezas de una neófita anormal" pues soy bastante nueva en esto, 4 años exactamente desde que deje de ser humana, son 4 años la edad de mi hija, el tiempo que llevo casada, son 4 años los que llevo sin ver a mi madre; René.

Se por el tono de su voz en nuestras llamadas telefónicas y por sus mensajes en cada correo, que la acompaña la misma sensación que a mí; una punzada en el corazón, pero, es que no he tenido el valor de enfrentarla, todo lo contrario, me esfuerzo cada día en mantenerla lejos, y sé que ha sido un proceso doloroso para ambas, pero verdaderamente inevitable y necesario. Suficiente es ya que Charlie se encuentre metido hasta el fango en esta vida que he elegido, no puedo seguir involucrando gente inocente, gente que amo, no tengo derecho de arrastra a mis seres queridos a vivir una vida llena de peligros donde no tienen nada más que desventajas.

Seguimos viviendo en Forks, todos los Cullen, mi madre no lo sabe, cree que me encuentro en Alaska, cursando la universidad junto a Edward, no sabe de la existencia de mi bebe y Charlie comprende, y aunque vive en la auto negación, en sus entrañas sabe muy bien lo que pasa, lo diferente que soy ahora, entiende que mi distanciamiento es lo mejor para ella, mi acto de amor hacia mi madre.

Ahora nuestra vida en Forks es distinta, mas hogareña, la llegada de Renesme concentro nuestras atenciones en su crianza y desarrollo, cada uno de nosotros se dedica devotamente a su educación, a atenderla, mimarla, llenarla de amor. En común acuerdo, decidimos que lo más importante era ofrecerle a mi hija una vida estable en un lugar al cual ella pudiera llamar hogar, donde tuviera libertad de jugar, correr, sentirse integrada y especial. Todos sabíamos perfectamente que el único espacio donde eso es posible es en Forks, donde ella puede estar cerca de Jacob, los Quileutes y Charlie. Y en cuanto a nosotros, bueno, la seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo, ya que Renesme no es solo mi bebe, mi centro, es la bebe de todos nosotros, ella le dio un sentido más firme a nuestras existencias, no hay nada que no seamos capaces de hacer por ella, se que al igual que Edward y yo, mis padres vampiros y cada uno de mis hermanos, daría todo por Renesme sin dudarlo un segundo.

La mayor satisfacción de mi existencia es esta; la felicidad de Renesme. Ver como mi hija se ilumina de ilusión cada vez que sus abuelos, Carlisle y Esme la llevan a conocer lugares históricos del mundo; pirámides, murallas, icónicas construcciones, maravillas de la humanidad.

Todo tiene sentido cuando regresa brincando feliz después de un divertido día de shopping con Alice; son capaces de regresar a casa con los artefactos mas inauditos, caros e innecesarios; lanza cuetes, montañas rusas, una réplica de disneylandia (gracias a dios quedo a medias solo porque ambas decidieron que no era muy original, pero ya el terreno estaba comprado), un helicóptero, un carrusel, y por supuesto tanta ropa de marca para niña que la casa pareciera tener su propia tienda departamental.

Mi congelado corazón se hincha cada vez que pasa horas con Rosalie, fascinada con todo lo que le enseña sobre lo maravilloso que es ser mujer, la belleza y el encanto, pero sobretodo sobre el valor de su interior, de su alma, de su corazón. Es hermoso ver a Rose transmitirle todo esto a mi hija, se todo el duro proceso que ella tuvo que pasar para aprender a quererse mas allá de su apariencia y vanidad, se lo duro que fue aprender a vivir y aceptarse como vampira, me enorgullece ver como Renesme sano su herida, su dolor, mi pequeña le dio la magia y motivación que necesitaba para conocerse a sí misma, para lograr ver su interior. Rosalie por fin supo quien era; no una mujer superficial y vanidosa, sino un alma bondadosa, con una capacidad de amar infinita que entrega y da. Gran parte de ese amor y entrega se los da a mi hija. Además, Rose es lo suficientemente ruda para enseñarle como golpear a un lobo en la cara sin romperse los nodillos en el intento.

Por supuesto, todo es una niñería cuando el tío Emmet deja que Renesme se suba a sus hombros, con brazos en la cabeza tapándole la vista al grito de "arre". Emmet corre por toda la casa con ella a cuestas simulando luchar para quitarla de encima (muy similar a los ataques de lo gremlins) mientras que Esme y yo corremos por todo el lugar histéricas evitando que destruyan todo a su paso. O las maravillosas carcajadas que salen de su pequeña garganta cada vez que Alice, en un lenguaje que solo ellas conocen, le sopla cada movimiento de ajedrez que piensa hacer Jasper, llenando al pobre vampiro de frustración, nunca se entera como logran verle la cara ¡son tan tramposas!

Admiro su paciencia y capacidad de sorpresa, la realización en su rostro es inigualable cada vez que regresa orgullosa con una gran pez después de un día de pesca con Charlie, claro, después de presumirlo en una enorme tina con agua, lo regresa al rio, cosa que no hace mucha gracia a Charlie y, pensándolo bien, no sé como lo hace, mis épocas de niña, en una lancha, esperando a que algún pez picara el anzuelo, junto a la "fluidísima conversación" de mi padre, regresan a mí como memorias grises y traumáticas, pero para Nessie, esto parece ser diferente, probablemente se deba a que ella, al ser una vampira nata, observar a Charlie, su abuelo humano, debe de ser una experiencia fascinante.

Y claro esta Jacob, un perro apestoso, que aparte de ser mi mejor amigo es mi mayor dolor de cabeza, lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, no elegiría a nadie más para ella que no fuese el, pero compartir a MI BEBE con él representa mucho más difícil y complicado para mí que hacerlo con los demás. Y es que con el resto de mi familia se da natural, pero con Jake es distinto, ellos son almas gemelas y consciente de todo lo que fui y soy capaz de hacer por Edward, me aterra la idea de que llegue el día en el que ella madure lo suficiente para amarlo como hombre, en la manera en la que yo amo a su padre. Es en esos momentos en los que Edward y yo comprendemos a Charlie, sus toques de queda y demás paranoias en las que la imagen era esa en la que yo huía con mi vampírico novio.

Todavía, aun, los celos me invaden, y aunque Edward es más comprensivo, la competencia y pelea por el 1er lugar en el corazón de Renesme, sigue tan viva como siempre entre Jake y yo. Se la quito de los brazos, si él le da algo bonito, yo le doy algo mejor, en los juegos él se aprovecha de mi torpeza (si, mi queja está en proceso, sigo algo torpe) y queda ante ella como el mega cool Jake, es un verdadero estira y afloje, pero es que somos unos tontos, tengo una hija tan maravillosa, que su corazón siempre es una fuente inagotable de amor para los dos. Entonces le maquillo la cara mientras duerme como muerto y ya no es el "mega cool Jake" sino la loba feroz, ¡ja!, puedo escuchar la macabra risa en mis pensamientos. Es un gran bobo. Y aun así, volvería a entregársela cuantas veces fueran necesarias, de la misma manera en la que lo hice cuando los Volturi pretendían acabarnos, y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en salvarla para que huyera lejos con mi mejor amigo, ese perro apestoso, mi mejor hombre, Jacob.

Pero el momento más maravilloso llega cuando vamos los 3 a nuestro prado, Edward, Nessie y yo. Preparamos días de campo (al estilo vampiro claro). Primero cazamos, después vamos al prado, leemos y jugamos. Todas las noches, mientras ella duerme, pasamos varias horas buscando e investigando toda clase de juegos nuevos para sorprenderla.

Regresar a nuestra casita, admirar cada vez que se sienta junto a Edward a componer una canción en el piano, el amor y la devoción en la manera en que se miran, se abrazan, se acarician, se escuchan y comparten, es la representación más perfecta de mi cielo personal. Pero la visión más clara de mi milagro es cuando después de tener un momento privado y sagrado solo para nosotras dos, a la hora de arroparla en su cama, ella me mira como si yo fuera el más increíble héroe, y con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios, me dice: Te amo mucho mamá. Entonces me siento en el aire, elevándome, y así, flotando, llego a los brazos de Edward; mi vida, mi amor, mi alma gemela, mi esposo, mi amigo, confidente, mi paraíso terrenal. Estar en sus brazos, besarlo, hacerle el amor, saber que me ama tanto como yo a él, va mas allá de todo lo que habría imaginado. Esas pláticas que tuvimos alguna vez sobre el alma y el cielo parecían tan sin sentido ahora, ¿nuestra alma? Éramos los tres ¿nuestro cielo? Ya estábamos en el.

¿Los vampiros sufren nauseas? Yo sí, no sé si sea normal, no se a que se deban, no sé que las provoca, lo que si se es que si pudiera vomitar, probablemente saldría pura y bendita asquerosa felicidad, tanta que podría nadar en ella, tanta que podría vomitar eternamente y jamás acabaría, tanta que lucharía por tragarla porque en mi interior de ella jamás tendría suficiente.

Y como probablemente no sea normal que los vampiros tengan nauseas y mucho menos que vomiten a causa de ellas, me pregunto ¿Qué demonios me las está provocando?


	2. Chapter 2

Crónicas de una neófita llamada Bella

Idea original y personajes propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

CAPITULO 2

Patitas pa´ que las quiero

Sábado por la mañana. El sereno invade mis pulmones, la humedad; un exquisito aroma a tierra, arboles, plantas y demás vida; fauna y silvestre, mesclada con la brisa de las primeras horas del día. Puedo sentir las hojas, las ramas, las pequeñas piedras, bichos, espinas, flores. Lo que alguna vez se habría sentido incomodo y doloroso bajo mis pies descalzos, ahora formaba una suave y algodonada base sobre la tierra, ofreciéndome tal comodidad que pareciera caminar sobre las nubes. El vulnerable bosque a mi alrededor se ha prestado como escenario de mi actividad matutina, actividad en la cual ahora, por fin, puedo presumir de practicar con suma elegancia y pericia, además debo admitir que, en verdad ¡como lo disfruto! Erguir mi cuerpo en posición de ataque, incluso bajarlo tanto al grado de quedar a 10 cm del suelo, moviéndome a una velocidad que en definitiva, debido a la agresiva y violenta posición de mi cuerpo resultaría una imagen aterradora incluso para un vampiro. Mi transformación es definitiva, puedo percibir no docenas, sino cientos de aromas diferentes a mi alrededor, todos perfectamente clasificados en mi cerebro, puedo reconocer cientos de diferentes sonidos sin duda alguna o temor a equivocarme, todo el ambiente es mi dominio, el bosque me pertenece, nada ni nadie puede escapar de mi, ni siquiera el más letal de los vampiros.

Mi estilo para cazar resulta algo diferente, mis presas no saben de mi presencia hasta que me encuentro en cima de ellas, soy sigilosa, precavida, silenciosa, veloz, completamente capaz incluso, de robar la presa de otro vampiro o viceversa, convertir al vampiro en mi presa. Soy terriblemente letal, y esto lejos de hacerme sentir engrandecida me confunde, empezando porque jamás encaje en el mundo siendo humana y ahora como vampira, todo parece indicar que he traído conmigo la inadaptación y rareza total. Es en esos momentos en los que algo explota en mi, algo que no tiene que ver con mi familia puesto que soy feliz y dichosa, pero definitivamente existe, es una fuerza en mi interior que lucha por liberación, que exige ser aprovechada. Nada de esto sabe mi familia, ni uno solo de ellos, es un conflicto que llevo en silencio y así he pretendido mantener hasta que las ideas sean más claras para mi, sin embargo esto no me exenta de utilizar mi fuerza letal para fastidiarle la vida a Emmett, como en ese preciso momento, en el que mis ojos tan efectivos como mi olfato y oído, captaron en cámara lenta su carrera contra un enorme oso gris.

Ambos son enormes y corpulentos, mi gigantesco hermano desplego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja completamente consciente de que su presa se enfrentaba a una batalla perdida y muy a pesar de ello le fue imposible no emocionarse ante la posibilidad de algún jugueteo. Emmet se dirigió sigilosamente hacia su víctima, sus ojos brillaban de excitación, tenía la respiración ruidosa de la emoción, agazapado, recorrió el corto espacio que los separaba y como una fiera le salto encima, justo en ese momento no pude resistir la tentación. No pensé si era posible, no analice las posibilidades de éxito, ni siquiera me preocupe por que el instinto defensivo de Emmett se disparara urgido por proteger su presa de otros posibles depredadores, simplemente, me deje llevar por el impulsivo juguetón y bromista que incluso justo antes de emprender la acción ya me tenia al borde del ataque de risa que con mucho esfuerzo tuve que contener. En un instante y sin que él lo notara de inmediato, arranque al oso de sus vampíricas garras.

Se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos y tan desorbitados que parecía más una cómica caricatura japonesa que un vampiro peligroso a punto de drenar a su víctima. La expresión en shock de su rostro era tan graciosa que temí atragantarme entre mi antinatural y vampírico esfuerzo por ahogar las risas y vaciar hasta la última gota del pobre oso antes de que Emmet pudiera reaccionar. Los brazos de mi "hermanito" aun se encontraban en la misma posición, como si el animal aun estuviera presa entre sus músculos, la boca la mantenía abierta a tal grado que hacia arrugar su nariz de manera que acentuaba su expresión infantilona, como niño cuyo pastel le fue arrebatado en el instante en que estaba a punto de zambullirse a feroces mordidas sobre el betún. Fue esa expresión la que me obligo a apresurar mi comida y rendirme a carcajadas ante la escena, pude ver como volteaba los ojos a mi dirección hasta dirigirme una mirada suspicaz y llena de sospecha que señalaba al oso muerto entre mis manos como clara evidencia de mi responsabilidad en su desgracia.

Tuve que tirarme al suelo, no podía resistirlo, esto por supuesto lo exaspero por completo y con las manos en la cintura me observo con firme desaprobación e indignación así que aun entre risas me puse de pie, pase a su lado y forzando mi rostro a fingir seriedad le dije – hermano, tu oso-.

Me fui de largo, esperando su respuesta a mis espaldas y fue justamente lo que esperaba, un espectáculo digno del jardín de niños, con furia se lanzo hacia mí, tumbándome violentamente contra la tierra; pobre tierra, ahora como vampira había aprendido a amar y valorar devotamente a la madre naturaleza. Nos deslizamos cerca de 300 metros llevando todo a nuestro paso, mi posición no era buena, la risa me impedía defenderme, era peor que una guerra de cosquillas en la que suplicas misericordia antes de que la orina haga su aparición, solo que en este caso dicho liquido, ahora ajeno a mi existencia, no era un problema.

Se me dificultaba articular las palabras, de no ser por mi inmortal anatomía, mi piel se hubiera puesto completamente roja, creo que por eso es justo en estos momentos cuando recuerdo con mayor facilidad mi vida humana, por eso mis reacciones son similares; un vampiro no puede atragantarse de la risa y mucho menos le arrebata su habilidad para hablar; aunque por supuesto yo nunca he sido digna representante de lo que es normal y supone ser natural, ni ahora ni antes.

Con Emmett encima de mí, tuve otro dejavu humano que no ayudo mucho a mi indefensa situación, sus manos apretaban mi cuello y lo estrangulaban violentamente hacia arriba y abajo mientras que un sonoro grito de furia era expulsado de su boca, la escena era igualita a la que alguna vez vi en la televisión durante un capitulo de los Simpson, cuando Homero ahorcaba con sus propias manos a su problemático hijo Bart justo después de alguna de sus peores fechorías.

Emmett y yo tenemos una percepción muy similar de nuestra relación, ambos nos consideramos el hermano mayor del uno del otro; él me ve a mí como la pequeña hermanita y yo a él como el hermanito enorme pero menor; nos encontramos convencidos de que por ser el mayor hay que abusar tanto como proteger al pequeño, así que nuestra relación se encuentra en un constante estadio de competencia y bromas pesadas, algo parecido a mi relación con Jacob pero con la diferencia de que en este caso no luchamos por la atención de mi hija sino por el puro placer de jugar con toda la regla el papel de hermanos, pues el amor y el fastidio son una sola cosa.

Amo a Emmett, amo salir de caza con él, no hay límites, hacemos las cosas más ridículas y podemos maltratarnos al antojo sin que Edward, Esme o Carlisle nos reprendan preocupados por el pesado y brusco trato que nos damos, se que él me ama de igual manera y también disfruta de poder comportarnos como verdaderos idiotas cuando salimos juntos. Y con las manos de mi hermano en mi cuello el más extraño de los sentimientos me invade; ¿ternura? ¿Desde cuándo las personas se enternecen cuando las estrangulan? Era inevitable, su furia y expresión me recordaban a Reneesme, jamás ha dejado de sorprenderme el espíritu y apariencia infantil del grandulón, supongo que más o menos así se sentía Edward cuando me comparaba con un gatito bebe e inocente que se creía león, y aunque seguro Emmett es más que un león, la semblanza me parecía inevitable, así que, más que tener a un furioso y peligroso vampiro estrujando mi cuello, tenía a un enojado e inocente niño haciendo berrinche con las caras más chistosas mientras intentaba tomar venganza sobre mi cuello.

Fue en eso momento cuando lo olimos, su enojo y mis risas desaparecieron, jamás habíamos olido algo igual, no se parecía a nada en nuestras memorias, confundidos, nos miramos fijamente, mi hermano se quito de encima y me tendió la mano para levantarme aunque obviamente no era necesario, aun así la tome y de la mano seguimos intrigados el delicioso aroma que definitivamente no era humano.

Con cada miembro de mi familia comparto cierto grado de complicidad, y Emmett es mi cómplice en muchas cosas, principalmente se hace de vista ciega ante mis habilidades anormales, como por ejemplo mi capacidad para robar presas sin que el otro depredador sospeche y ciertos otros fenómenos que evidentemente no son comunes en los vampiros y lo que estaba por acontecer formaría parte esa lista. Seguimos la brisa a paso lento para un vampiro, esta vez nuestro instinto se despertó por completo ante lo desconocido y después de un kilometro la vimos; una niebla verde y ligera con un aroma tan exquisito que a pesar de no parecerse en nada al de la sangre humana, generaba una sensación de placer y deseo muy similar pero sin la sed y la quemazón en la garganta.

Al principio una sensación de paz y adormecimiento invadió nuestro sistema – ¿Puedes sentirlo Bella?- me pregunto Emmett, -se que nunca has cazado y bebido la sangre de un humanos pero, solo para que lo sepas, el frenesí y satisfacción al hacerlo es muy similar a esto-.

Me quede muda por unos instantes y completamente atontada por la niebla solo pude responder

–Wow-

Al cabo de unos segundos nos encontrábamos acostados, inhalando como el más devoto de los drogadictos, perdimos completamente la noción del tiempo, era como estar soñando pero no me sentía muy segura, hacia mucho que no dormía, que no soñaba en la inconsciencia, intentaba recordar algo importante pero no sabía qué.

-Creo que he olvidado algo- le asegure a mi hermano que entre risitas ridículas me contesto –crees que se te olvido o no recuerdas que se te olvido o lo recuerdas pero olvidaste que es-

Un estúpido – ja ja ja ja ja ja- fue mi brillante respuesta a su brillante planteamiento.

Por mucho tiempo permanecimos tirados, sentados, jugando, riendo y diciendo incoherencias

-Es hermosa, ¿de dónde crees que provenga?- cuestione a Emmett que con la lengua de fuera intentaba probar la niebla.

-No sé, pero sé que está viva- me contesto con seriedad

Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería, porque de hecho podía escucharla cantar, la niebla era como un espíritu encantador que nos seducía completamente con su belleza, aroma y canto, muy parecido a lo que se dice de las ahora no tan segura "mitológicas sirenas". La dulce voz de la niebla poco a poco me genero una sensación de nostalgia y vacio, ya no me llenaba como al principio, instintivamente me aferre a esa sensación por más que la niebla me cantaba para alejarme de este aparentemente nuevo sentimiento, pero mientras más me hablaba más cerca estaba de él, había algo en la voz angelical de la niebla que me gritaba desesperadamente y mientras observaba la mirada infantil de Emmett y ponía atención el hermoso canto todo quedo muy claro: RENESEME.

Las nauseas que durante meses me habían molestado regresaron repentinamente y me abalancé sobre mi hermano protectoramente, de alguna manera u otra había logrado desplegar mi escudo físicamente a mi cerebro y al de Emmett bloqueando por completo los efectos que la nube provocaba en nuestros cerebros. El escenario había cambiado tan rápido que el miedo fue evidente, esto no era el cielo, esto era una mortal trampa, una telaraña que nos mantenía cautivos, la última vez que habíamos sentido un horror semejante ahora formaba parte del pasado, aquella vez con los Volturi.

Me encontraba a espaldas de Emmett, en cuclillas con mis brazos abrasados a su pecho, de igual manera él se aferraba a mis brazos con los suyos, ahora que no podía llegar a nuestras mentes la niebla ofreció su verdadero aspecto, era sombría, aterradora, me hacia querer gritar, llorar, la peor de las angustias me invadía y solo quería sacarnos a mi hermano y a mí de ahí para poder correr a los brazos de mi hija, solo mi añoranza y amor por ella habían logrado sacarme de la inconsciencia en la que me encontraba.

El canto de la nube verde ya no era angelical; el sonido que ahora hacia solo podía provenir de la peor de las pesadillas. Mi angustia se agrando cuando Emmett empezó a temblar, la niebla pretendía meterse en el, me soltó y empezó a luchar por empujarla pero no podía, ¿Cómo expulsar, empujar o forcejear con un gas? Estaba desesperada, -¡Bella ayúdame!- grito mi hermano lleno de angustia, si estar conscientes dentro de la niebla era capaz de hacer temblar a dos vampiros de miedo, podía imaginar lo horroroso que debía ser tenerla dentro. Así que me forcé a luchar, me puse de pie, tome a Emmett de las axilas y lo jale, no podía luchar contra el gas pero si podía luchar por quitarle a mi hermano de sus verdes y vaporas garras, mi pobre grandulón había pasado a calidad de bulto, era como si peleáramos por un muñeco a estirones y yo iba perdiendo. Ya no podía mas, la niebla invadía el interior de Emmett y mi fuerza vampírica no podía hacer nada, me sentía hundida en la más grande desesperación, podía sentir como lloraba lagrimas secas y cuando creí que lo perdía grite con toda mis entrañas, entonces, esa fuerza inexplicable que habitaba en mi interior exploto como una fiera energía nuclear que, aunque no hizo daño a la fauna y flora que nos rodeaba, si lanzo a la monstruosa niebla a la extinción.

Ahora nos encontrábamos a salvo, Emmett tocio igual que los humanos cuando son rescatados después de estar a punto de ahogarse, yo misma alguna vez lo experimente y una vez mas y ahora con el ambiente limpio nos miramos confundidos. ¿Qué jodidos había sido eso? ¿Que cosa era esa niebla inteligente y viva? ¿Cómo había logrado sacar esa energía de mi cuerpo y "matarla? Por lo pronto, ponernos a debatirlo y buscar explicaciones no era una opción, así que basto un instante para que ambos saliéramos corriendo a una velocidad sin precedentes de aquel lugar.


End file.
